


Replacement

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b5-6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heroic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

It wasn't the same - she knew that. A substitute will never be anything but a poor imitation of the real thing.  
But Tara did her best.

She packed lunches, did laundry, helped with homework, assigned chores, established a curfew, grounded her for ignoring the curfew and climbing out of her bedroom window to go visit Spike, arranged a weekly Girls Video Night, made sure she ate vegetables, and hugged her as often as possible.

And no, it wasn't the same.  
It never would be.

But substitute or not, Dawn deserved a mother. And it was the least she could do.


End file.
